Many different types of collapsible seating pieces have been described in the prior art. Collapsibility can be a very desirable attribute since it permits the seating piece to be packaged for shipment or storage in a more compact condition than when the seating piece is in its assembled condition. This can be particularly significant in large seating pieces, such as in chaise lounges.
However, it is a challenging objective to develop collapsible seating piece structures, such as chaise lounges, that can be assembled in a relatively easy manner into a high quality rigid construction while at the same time permitting relative motion between backrest and seat supporting sections thereof. It is to this type of construction that the present invention is directed.
The following patents are considered to be material to the subject matter of this application, and are being made of record herein pursuant to the requirements of 37 CFR 1.56.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,011 Propst
U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,259 Kupchinski
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,239 Agosti
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,788 Martini
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,314 McGaffin
British Pat. No. 749,223
Austrian Pat. No. 191,118
The Propst patent discloses a seating piece having a seating section that is rotatable about an axle 20 to establish the proper position for connecting it to a base 30. However, the seating section is not adjustable after it is connected to the base. Moreover the base is not a foldable, or collapsible member.
The Kupchinski patent discloses an exercise cot formed by a frame assembly having two U-shaped halves 32 hinged together at the ends of their legs through connections 33. A U-shaped bracing bar is employed to strengthen the frame construction while lying away from the frame to eliminate any hard line across the center of the canvas covering.
The Agosti patent discloses a seating piece of the type that can be employed in theaters. This seating piece includes substantially identical backrest and seat sections which are pivotally connected to a fixed frame that is bolted to the floor.
The Martini patent discloses a seating piece having a separate base and seat section; however, the seat is not adjustable and the base is not foldable or collapsible.
The McGaffin patent discloses a unit in which a sling 30 is flexible, and in which the frame members can be assembled in different arrangements to form different types of seating pieces. However, once the sling 30 is connected to the frame members it is not adjustable into different fixed positions. In addition, the sling is not relied upon to maintain the supporting frames in an upright, or assembled condition.
The British patent discloses a chaise construction; however, the seating piece is not employed in any manner to maintain a foldable base frame in its operative condition. In fact the base frame is not foldable.
The Austrian patent is believed to be the most relevant one that applicant is aware of relating to the subject matter of the present invention. In the seating piece disclosed in this patent both the seating section and the supporting frame are separable from each other, and also are foldable. However, the seating section 14 does not include seat and back sections rotatably joined together to permit adjustability between them. When the seating section and base frame are connected the seating section cannot be adjusted into different fixed positions as is common in chaise lounge constructions.